disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disneyland: The Movie/Transcript
Here's the Disneyland: The Movie Transcript. 'Prologue: The Magic Kingdom Intro Scenes 1' (Disneyland Theme: Music) The Story of the young adult actress star, her named is Kyla Pratt. One day at the Disneyland Park, Kyla was gonna to tell all about it the happiness place of earth the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland. And, she go to explored and she might to go meet all the Disney Animated Characters at Disney Worlds Explorer . And so for now, our story... to begin!!! 'The Magic Kingdom (Opening) - From: Disneyland - Scenes 2' (It's a Small World: Music) Kyla: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland. I'm your hosts... Kyla Pratt, yes that's me! Today, it's gonna be the Happiness Place on Earth. The Magic Kingdom is a wonderful place at Disneyland Park. Disney rides with your whole family and friends. We could have a sing, dances, laughter, parade, fireworks and lots of many more fun of it. On the Disneyland Map, if you might go to many adventure, discovery and explorer they have... Tomorrowland, Frontierland, Adventureland, Fantasyland, New Orleans Square, Critter Country, Mickey's Toontown and Main Street USA. 'Disney Town (Begin) - From: Mickey Mouse and Friends - Scenes 3' (The Mickey Mouse March: Music) Kyla: We're ready to begin, off to the Disney Town, to meet Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Chip and Dale. And now my friends... Disney Town -'' from: Mickey Mouse and Friends. '''Dwarf Woodlands - From: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - Scenes 4 '(Some Day My Prince Will Come: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Dwarf Woodlands, to meet Snow White, The Prince, the Seven Dwarfs names Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey. And now my friends... Dwarf Woodlands -'' from: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. '''Prankster's Paradise - From: Pinocchio - Scenes 5 '(I've Got No Strings: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Prankster's Paradise, to meet Pinocchio, Patty, Pinocchio's Father named Geppetto, Patty's Mother named Gladys, Figaro the Cat, Cleo the Goldfish, Jiminy Cricket and the Blue Fairy. And now my friends... Prankster's Paradise -'' from: Pinocchio. '''Briar Patch - From: Song of the South - Scenes 6 '(Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Briar Patch, to meet Br'er Rabbit, Mr. Bluebird, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear and a very special guest the old good man named Uncle Remus. And now my friends... Briar Patch -'' from: Song of the South. '''Castle of Dreams - From: Cinderella - Scenes 7 '(A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Castle of Dreams, to meet Cinderella, Prince Charming, the Cinderella's Mice Friends are Jaq, Gus, Suzy, Pearl and also the Fairy God Mother. And now my friends... Castle of Dreams -'' from: Cinderella. '''Wonderland - From: Alice in Wonderland - Scenes 8 '(In a World of My Own: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Wonderland, to meet Alice, White Rabbit, Doorknob, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat and the Queen of Hearts. And now my friends... Wonderland -'' From: Alice in Wonderland. '''Neverland - From Peter Pan - Scenes 9 '(You Can Fly: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Neverland, to meet Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, The three Darling children names Wendy, John, Michael, the six funniest groups the Lost Boys are Slightly, Nibs, Twins 1 and 2, Cubby, Tootles, one of the mean boss it's Captain Hook and the sidekick with Mr. Smee. And now my friends... Neverland -'' from: Peter Pan. '''Enchanted Dominion - From: Sleeping Beauty - Scenes 10 '(Once Upon a Dream: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Enchanted Dominion, to meet Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, the three Good Fairies are Flora, Fauna and Merrywearther. And now my friends... Enchanted Dominion -'' from: Sleeping Beauty. '''The Wild Jungle - From: The Jungle Book - Scenes 11 '(The Bare Necessities: Music) Kyla: We're off to The Wild Jungle, to meet Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and King Louie. And now my friends... The Wild Jungle -'' from: The Jungle Book. '''Hundred Acre Wood - From: Winnie the Pooh - Scenes 12 '(Winnie the Pooh Theme: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Hundred Acre Wood, to meet Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Roo, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Roo's Mother named Kanga, a good friend Owl and the young human a boy named Christopher Robin. And now my friends... Hundred Acre Wood -'' from: Winnie the Pooh. '''Toontown - From: Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Scenes 13 '(Smile' Darn Ya' Smile: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Toontown, to meet Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Benny the Cab, a very guests the live action it's Eddie Vallait and Dolores. And now my friends... Toontown -'' from: Who Framed Roger Rabbit. '''Atlantica - From: The Little Mermaid - Scenes 14 '(Part of Your World: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Atlantica, to meet Ariel, Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, the six Ariel's Sisters names Aquata, Andrina, Alana, Arista, Adella, Attina and Ariel's Father named King Triton. And now my friends... Atlantica -'' from: The Little Mermaid. '''Beast's Castle - From: Beauty and the Beast - Scenes 15 '(Beauty and the Beast Theme: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Beast's Castle, to meet Belle, Beast, the enchanted subject friends are Lumiere, Fifi, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and her son named Chip Teacup. And now my friends... Beast's Castle -'' from: Beauty and the Beast. '''Agrabah - From: Aladdin - Scenes 16 '(A Whole New World: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Agrabah, to meet Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Abu and the Magic Carpet. And now my friends... Agrabah -'' from: Aladdin. '''Halloween Town - From: The Nightmare Before Christmas - Scenes 17 '(This is Halloween: Music) Kyla: We're off to the Halloween Town, to meet Jack Skellington, with her love interested Sally and the Ghost Dog named Zero. And now my friends... Halloween Town -'' from: The Nightmare Before Christmas. '''The New Orleans - From: The Princess and the Frog - Scenes 18 '(Almost There: Music) Kyla: We're off to The New Orleans, to meet Tiana, Naveen, Louis the Crocodile, Ray the Firefly and Mama Odie. And now my friends... The New Orleans -'' from: The Princess and the Frog. '''Port Royal - From: Pirates of the Caribbean - Scenes 19 '(Yo, Ho, (A Pirate's Life For Me): Music) Kyla: We're off to the Port Royal, to meet Captain Jack Sparrow, Angelica Teach, a new good pirate friend named Black Barty, one of her good guest with Tia Dalma, the both two of them love interested it's Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. And now my friends... Port Royal -'' from: Pirates of the Caribbean. '''Doom Buggies (Final) - From: The Haunted Mansion - Scenes 20 '(Grim Grinning Ghosts: Music) Kyla: And the last final world, we're off to the Doom Buggies, to meet Madame Leota, Constance Hatchaway, the three of them good guys heroes the Hitchhiking Ghosts names Ezra the Skeleton, Phineas the Traveler, Gus the Prisoner and the five of them groups are the Singing Busts. And now my friends... Doom Buggies -'' from: The Haunted Mansion. '''The Magic Kingdom (Happy Ending) - From: Disneyland - Scenes 21 '(Any Dream is Possible: Music) Kyla: So, once again, my friends. We are glad to thank you so much to all of you with Mickey and all his Friends, at the Magic Kingdom. It would be a perfect and wonderful things the Happiness Place on Earth. As long as When You Wish Upon a Star, dreams really do come true. Category:Disneyland: The Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts